


Good Night Brother, I Love You

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, family life, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>The roles of brothers sometimes reverse with age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Brother, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkai_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/gifts).



Good Night Brother, I Love You

 

       It was late at night and Prussia was up doing paperwork that he had once again put off, complaining about how he wished his boss (his current one that was defiantly not his favorite boss Old Fritz but some other person) would get off his lazy butt and do some of his own paperwork for once (half of the stack was his bosses, something about too much stress and not enough time).  He was so engrossed in the words on the papers in front of him that he didn’t notice the door to his study had been opened and a tiny figure stood in the doorway holding a teddy bear until he heard the figure give a tiny, timid knock on the door frame.  Looking over Prussia felt his eyes soften slightly from the glare he had been giving his paperwork.

       “Vest, vhat are you doing up?  I put you to bed an hour ago.”

       The little figure glanced at the ground shyly then back at the other.

       “I couldn’t sleep…  I was vondering if maybe I could stay vith you until I feel tired.”

       Prussia thought about the request for a second before sighing and standing from the chair he had been sitting in to walk over to the child.

       “Alright, but only until you feel tired, the awesome me has to finish stupid papervork und it may take me all night.  You don’t need to be up that long.”

       With that said, Prussia picked up the child, once he got a nod of confirmation that the other understood, and went back to the chair he had been sitting in placing the child in his lap.  Once he was sure the other was comfortable, he began to once again work on the paperwork in front of him.

       The child tucked himself closer to the other and watched the others hand skillfully sign another document before placing it to the side and grabbing another one.  This was the person he admired.  This was his strong older brother.  This was his older brother Prussia who was holding him.  The child contemplated this as he watched the document the other had been reading get put off to the side.  The other contemplated how he had come to live with his older brother as he watched another paper get placed in front of the other.  He had been found by his big brother while he was on a walk.  He had been confused and scared about all the weird things around him that seemed to be bigger than his tiny form and was close to tears when he had walked straight into something.  That something had been his brother’s leg.

       His big brother had asked him what was wrong (in a way that made him seem superior) and once he had told him, the other looked him over and declared him to be  a new nation and that he was going to be staying with him until he could survive on his own.  He was the nation of Deutschland (or Germany if you prefer).  He was his big brother’s little brother.

       As the little nation contemplated all this, a tiny yawn escaped his mouth signaling that was indeed getting tired.  Prussia looked down at the other after hearing the tiny sound.

       “Time for bed Vest, you’re tired now.”

       The other shook his head and clutched tighter, his form snuggling closer to the others.

       “No I’m not.  I’m not tired.”

       He protested weakly as another yawn made itself known.  Prussia couldn’t help but sigh at the others protest.

      “Don’t be unawesome, you agreed to go to bed vhen you felt tired und it is obvious you do.”

       The other continued to cling to his shirt his head burying itself in the fabric.  Prussia shook his head and reached to remove the little hand from his shirt only to have a small sound that sounded like the beginnings of a sob escape the other.  Immediately his hands flew away from the other.

       “Vest, come on now, don’t be like this.  You are acting unawesome und that is because you are tired und need to go to bed.  I still have papervork to finish.”

       The other shook his head again and clutched Prussia’s shirt tighter.  Prussia looked back at the paperwork that was left unfinished then he looked back to the child in his lap who was slowly relaxing with his breathing evening out.  Deciding the rest of the paperwork could wait until morning, Prussia stood, shifting the little one who was clinging to him now asleep, picked up the discarded teddy bear, and began to walk to his bedroom since it was obvious to him that the other was not going to loosen his grip for anything.  Upon reaching the room, Prussia walked over to his bed and managed to sit down in such a way he could reach his shoes to take them off before laying down with the other still clinging to his shirt in his earlier reached sleep.  A smile played on the Prussian’s lips as he closed his eyes to join his little brother in sleep.

       “Gute Nacht, kleiner Bruder, ich liebe dich.”*

 

~Present day~

 

      “Prussia vould you please stop causing problems!  I just cleaned this floor und now it has bier cans all over it!  Please take your friends und go outside if you vant to make a mess!”

      The sound of an angry Germany shouting rang out from the main floor of the house and echoed down to the basement where the person in question was residing along with his friends from the Bad Touch Trio.  The three had been having a laugh up until this point and were now staring at the stairs as though waiting for the other to find them.

      “He sounds mad Mi amigo*** maybe you shouldn’t have been so careless with the bottles.”

      Spain said after they heard the footsteps of the other pass by the basement door.  Prussia shrugged and took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

       “Vest is just being uptight.  He’ll get over it.”

       He muttered looking over at France who was currently yelling at someone over the phone (most likely England).

       “I don’t know about that.  He sounds angrier than normal.”

       Again the comment made by the Spaniard was shrugged off.

       “Italy must have gotten in trouble again und had to have Vest save him.”

       By now France had hung up his phone.

       “It seems I must go.  That stupid Brit is being a nuisance again.”

        He sighed dramatically.  Spain took that as his queue to stand since France was his ride.

       “Well, seems I have to go as well Mi amigo, take care yeah?”

       Prussia laughed at the others words.

       “You don’t have to vorry about the awesome me.  I’m awesome so I’m immune to unawesome things!”

       The other two merely rolled their eyes good-naturedly and bid their farewells before leaving the room leaving the semi-drunk Prussia where he sat on his bed.  It was as soon as the door closed behind his friends that it opened again and the sound of angry footsteps came from the stairs as Germany entered the basement.

       “East, why did you not respond to me earlier?”

       He shouted causing Prussia to roll his eyes.

       “Because it vas too much of an effort for the awesome me to do so.”

       He replied with his usual tone of superiority before drinking more from the bottle of beer in his hand.  Germany growled and stormed over to the other yanking said bottle from said hand and placed it off to the side before hoisting the other up.

       “Seeing as you seem to think you have no responsibilities, you are going to clean up every single beer bottle that you dropped on the floor und then you are going to clean it again!”

       He snapped dragging the Prussian away so he could do just that with said Prussian complaining the whole way.

       An hour later the room that was in disarray was back in order and the two brothers were sitting on the couch watching TV… or at least Prussia was, Germany was reading a book ignoring his brother’s cackling with practiced ease.  That is until they started to slow down and then fully stopped.  Wondering why his brother had suddenly gotten quiet, Germany looked over at where his brother was and was met with the sight of his brother semi-laying down with his head on the arm of the couch, eyes closed and breathing even.  Shaking his head Germany quietly closed his book and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch and stood.  Carefully he eased his brother’s sleeping form into his arms in a bridal hold, since it was the only way he could pick him up without waking him, and moved to head to the basement door to distribute the other in his bed.

       Upon reaching the door of the basement a feeling of nostalgia hit Germany as he looked down at the man in arms.  He remembered his brother would always tell him about when he was little and how he would always to go him when he was having problems sleeping and how when he fell asleep he would carry him back to bed.  In his own memory he did remember viewing his brother as a role model who had seen the world and faced it in his own way during these times and how while he was falling into deeper sleep he could swear he heard his brother’s voice telling him good night and how he loved him.  The thoughts caused the man to shake his head to clear it as he walked past the door to the basement door and down to where his brother’s room was.

       Once he got to his destination he began to put his brother down on his bed only to have the others hand reach for his shirt and grip it tightly.  Flustered, Germany tried to remove the hand from his shirt only to have it tighten and his brother let out a small whine, his face scrunching up in the way a child’s would when someone tried to remove the comfort they felt, which was not like him at all.  Germany froze in his actions of trying to remove the hand and stared at the man he had once looked up to before a small, sad smile crossed his face and he moved to where the two of them were could both lay down on the Prussian’s bed.  Said Prussian relaxed into the feeling of the mattress he was placed on while Germany maneuvered himself in such a way he could remove his shoes and then laid down holding his brother to him as though he was the older sibling trying to comfort his little sibling.

       “Only this once vill I do this.”

       Germany muttered to the sleeping man who didn’t seem to hear him.  Again a small, sad smile crossed Germany’s face before began to close his eyes to join the other in slumber since that seemed to be the only option available for him.

       “Gute Nacht, große Bruder, Ich liebe dich... auch wenn Sie ein Idiot manchmal“**

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! I would like to know your opinions on this one. Sorry if at any point the characters seemed OOC. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process and/or my use of German/Spanish (feel free to tell me how to correct it if it is wrong, please). (Sorry about the odd spacing.)
> 
> Third:  
> Translations:  
> *Good night little brother I love you
> 
> **Good night big brother I love you... even if you are an idiot sometimes
> 
> ***My Friend
> 
> Fourth: Please correct my translations if needed.


End file.
